This invention relates generally to transport and use of a protective case for electrical structures, as for example compact discs, and a player for such discs; and more particularly concerns a case or enclosure readily attachable to a carrier such as a back pack, hand bag, or a cooler, or other carrier equipment.
Compact disc players including drives are connectable to speaker units, and operable to transmit audio signals between the player and speaker, as via wiring. Previously, it was known to transport or move the player while it was not protected, or if the player was carried in a transport receptacle, it had to be removed from the receptacle or enclosure, for use. In either event, the player became unprotected at some point between its transportation and use. Accordingly, there is need to provide means whereby the player, may remain protected during both transportation and use, as in a case.
Also there is need for an enclosure having the advantageous attachment functions, and equipment transport functions, and affording the surprising results, that are now enabled or provided by the present invention.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a highly useful combination that includes
a) an enclosure for a device comprising at least one of the following:
x1) a compact disc or discs,
x2) a compact disc player,
X3) a component or components related to the disc or the player,
b) attachment structure on the enclosure, whereby the enclosure can be attached to or removed from a carrier.
As will be seen, the attachment structure typically includes a first zipper and a first zipper track on the enclosure to be track connected to a first zipper track on a carrier, such as a back pack, luggage bag, cooler, etc.
Another object is to provide an enclosure as referred to which has a wall to face the carrier, the wall having a periphery, and wherein the first zipper track extends about said periphery.
A further object is to provide an enclosure having two sections that are relatively openable for allowing reception of the device to be transported into the interior of the enclosure, and for removal of the device from the interior.
An additional object is to provide first attachment structure including a first zipper and first zipper tracks on the enclosure and on the pack; and also to provide second attachment structure including a second zipper and second zipper tracks on two sections of the enclosure, whereby the enclosure can be opened while it remains attached to the carrier. As will be seen, for compactness while affording multiple functions, the first and second zipper tracks preferably extend in generally parallel, spaced relation. In this regard, one enclosure section typically has a wall extending between the first and second zipper tracks, and a through opening is provided in that wall for passing wiring that allows electrical communication between the device in the enclosure and an electrically operable speaker unit outside the enclosure, all without requiring opening of the enclosure or its detachment from the carrier. The speaker may be incorporated in a head set, and a retainer is preferably provided on the enclosure, to removably support the head set.
Further objects include provision of an enclosure as referred to, that consists of flexible material; the provision of a carrier as referred to in the form of a back pack; the provision of a carrier in the form of a cooler; the provision of multiple carriers, to which any of the enclosures may be attached by first zipper structure, as referred to.